Seiran Den Side Story
by Genzai
Summary: A sweet, little, side story of Fushigi Yuugi: Seiran Den. R for violence and sexual content. It also helps if you've read Seiran Den. This story has Nakago, Soi, Eichuu, and the main character, Suki, that I have made up. Please Review. Thanks. :
1. The beginning

Disclaimer- I don't own Fushigi Yuugi or any of it's characters. There are spoilers from the Seiran Den. It also helps if you've read Seiran Den. Some things, to a lot of things, are a little different from the Seiran Den. But hey, it's my story. The character Suki is the only character I own in this story. Also it's rated R for violence and sexual stuff later. I've also just updated the story to make it better. Please read and review. Thank you.

I met him when we were younger. At a time when we still lived in our village in Kutou, he was so happy and kind back then. Ayuru was always hanging around with Taria at the time. I knew she liked him, I heard it from one of my close friends that she did. I couldn't help but like him too. He was such a quite boy, but what he lacked in conversation he made up for in his good looks and gentle nature. Yes, blond hair and blue eyes were common in the Hin village. Yet there was just something about him that made him stand apart from the rest. We did talk once in awhile, nothing more then the generic, "Hi, how are you?" I was too shy at the age of 9 to talk to him about anything else. Life at the back then had a pleasant, steady, beat to things. Taria and I would sometimes take walks and talk about the boys in the village. She would whisper things to me of how she felt about Ayuru. Existence was peaceful, until it was all shattered when the soldiers of Kutou came. I didn't know why they came. Without mercy they burned the houses and murdered everyone in the village. There was no end to their cruelty as they raped some of the women fleeing from their homes. Ayuru's mother was one of those women. I ran from my house to see what was happening. While the chaos erupted all around us, my father tried to fight off some of the men. My mother screamed for me to come back to her. I couldn't, my body was frozen. I was in complete shock. I began to visibly shake as I saw my father being decapitated in front of me and Ayuru's mother lying dead. I heard Ayuru's scream and saw a light emanate from him. Just as it all happened, my mother grabbed a hold of me and I passed out.


	2. 9 Years Later

F.Y.I.-- Kaen IS Soi. If you read the Seiran Den, Kaen was her real name before she realized she was the warrior Soi.

9 Years Later-

"Mother when are we going to arrive? We've been traveling for so long now." I said as I readjusted my rucksack.

"Soon, now hush."

We continued to walk down the dirt path to the city of Kutou. When the Hin village was destroyed and my father died, there was nothing left for us. Mother and I escaped the soldiers and moved on from village to village. Each one saying we were "bad luck" and should leave, never staying more then a few weeks in a town before they forced us out. Why my mother decided we should go to the city never made sense to me. At least, not at the time, it didn't make sense.

When we reached the very city that had slaughtered our tribe, my mother brought us to a man that was in the street. He was speaking to a crowd of people. I didn't understand what he was saying, but as we got closer, I saw three young women sitting in his cart looking downward. I then understood what was happening. My mother then shoved me to the front. It was all happening too fast now.

"You sir! How much will you take for this girl?" I started feeling light headed when I heard my mother shout those words. I turned around and demanded to know what was going on. "Mother what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Suki. This just has to be done. In the palace you will be taken care of. It won't be as bad as you think. Please, just go and do I say." My mother hugged me one last time; she then took some coins from the man in the cart and ran off. I was numb like I did 9 years ago. Just as I was going to go after her, the man who had gathering all these girls grabbed me and held me back.

"NO! Get the hell off of me! You monster! Let me go!" At that moment he knocked me out and put in on the cart with some other girls. The last thing I remember seeing was mother running away with the money she made off of me.

I had been working at the palace for a two weeks now. Just cleaning floors and being a servant to all those higher then me. I didn't say much. I didn't want to. I thought that if I didn't say anything, then I could blend in and be unnoticed and never have to give my body to the emperor. That was a constant threat here.

Once in awhile I talked with another palace girl, she came from a brothel outside of town. She told me once that she was rescued by a high ranking solider that was competing to be shogun. Yet, even though she was very grateful to this man, she loved his arch rival, Nakago. I'd never seen either man. Kaen was nice to talk to, she had long, redish hair and a beautiful body. As for me, I wasn't much to look at. I was clearly underfed, my shyness had followed me through the years, and I didn't think much of my blond hair and blue eyes. She told me that I should leave here as soon as possible, because no one was safe from the emperor's perverted nature. Each day that passed I became more worried.

I was cleaning the floors one day when his majesty, Shoukitei, walked by me. He abruptly stopped in stride and peered down at me. "My, my, why is such a pretty girl cleaning these floors? Your blond hair and blue eyes are stunning." I gazed down at the floor. He continued on, "You would please me in many other ways then just cleaning my palace. Come, stand up and come with me to my room." He said. I felt the blood drain from my face and I couldn't feel my legs. He extended a hand which I just stared at. Just then Shoukitei's face went from lustful to a scowl, I heard footsteps from someone else coming down the hall. As I turned to look, the emperor was already greeting him.

"Ah, Nakago, you're back so soon?"

"I needed to discuses some things with you if I may?" He said as he bowed. I couldn't help but stare at him. He was certainly a gorgeous man, beyond any men I had ever seen. But what struck me in awe were his distinct features. Blond hair and blue eyes, I knew then that he must have come from the Hin tribe, but I didn't know how? Without even thinking I spoke to him.

"Are you from the Hin tribe?" He looked down at me with distant and chilling eyes.

"Yes." Was all he said. Before I could ask how he came to be here Shoukitei slapped my face and shoved me away.

"Leave us be!" I ran away as fast as I could down the hall. My curiosity of this man, Nakago, was overruled by the emperor's tone of voice and slap on the face.


	3. Talk

The next day I saw Kaen outside hanging laundry. I helped her, as well as doing my own clothes. "So you saw Nakago as well as almost having sex with the emperor. I told you you should have sneaked out of here as quickly as you could." Kaen advised to me again.

"I know," I started to say, "but I can't believe that guy Nakago is part of the Hin tribe. I don't remember ever hearing his name though."

"How did you end up here?" Kaen asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it..." Ending the unwanted subject as fast as I could, "How did you end up in a brothel?"

She gave me a coy smile, "I don't want to talk about it." It was one of things this. You tell me your story, I'll tell you mine. But neither of us would budge. Both of us were in deep thought when she blurted it all out.

"I don't even know why I'm going to tell you this. But...I love Nakago! I've always loved him, ever since he saved me once at the brothel. I never dreamt that I'd ever see him again. But each time I gave myself to a man I kept my heart pure for him. He hasn't returned my feelings but I believe he still cares." Kaen smiled warmly, I smiled back. I had never been in love. So I couldn't truely know what she was feeling.

"That's great Kaen. But I was wondering, who was the man who got you out of the brothel? What was his name?" I picked up my basket of laundry.

"His name is Eichuu. He's Nakago's rival for the rank of shogun." Kaen went back to finishing up the rest of the laundry. I walked back inside the palace.

With the amount of laundry in the basket, it was a little hard to see where I was going. I was half way down the hall when I bumped into someone and the basket fell from my hands. Before I even was on the ground to pick up all the clothes, the man I ran into was already apologizing.

"I'm so sorry miss. I'm so very sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." He asked for forgiveness over and over.

"It's fine. Really, it's alright. I'm sorry; I should have taken more care in where I was going. I'll clean this up, thank you." I turned and looked up at him. He was quite handsome, with black hair and profoundly deep brown eyes. He was very considerate to be apologizing that many times to a servant girl or even at all for that matter. I continued to clean the mess up while he stopped and just stared at me.

"Miss, what is your name?" He asked.

"Suki," I was feeling bold from his kindness, so I proceeded to ask his name, "May I ask what your name is sir?"

He smiled and replied, "Its Tou Eichuu," he then said proudly, "I'm the vice-shogun Eichuu." My mouth dropped at the very fact that I had just literally ran into the vice-shogun.

"I'm so very sorry vice-shogun Eichuu." I bowed my head and continued to pick up the clothes. A solider came running down the hallway and yelled for Eichuu. The solider told Eichuu that the shogun wished to see him right away.

"Well Miss Suki, I hope we will see each other again soon." He bowed and left with the other man. I blushed at the fact that he bowed and said that.

_Yes. Maybe we will_. I thought to myself smiling.


	4. Love

Each day that passed I saw the emperor grow more and more interested towards me. As he passed he would comment on my looks and how I would 'please' him much more then any of the women in his harem. Yet, every time Shoukitei would almost commanded me to come into his room and into bed with him. It always seemed as if Eichuu would appear right there with an excuse to divert his attention. Eichuu each day would run into me somehow. We would talk for a brief moment and then we would both be off. My affections for him grew stronger as each day passed. After a week or more of this, night had fallen and I was walking to my room, when Eichuu appeared before me.

"Good evening Miss Suki." He said as he bowed.

"Good evening vice-shogun Eichuu." I bowed deeper then him.

"You know, you could just call me Eichuu if you like?" I was puzzled.

"If I did it, it would be disrespectful." I saw that he was blushing slightly.

"I...I would love it if you would just call me by my first name. And I could never see you doing anything disrespectful." He came closer to me. I stepped back.

"Yes... Eichuu." I knew what I had just said to him had set him ablaze. For the next thing he did was put his arms around my waist, pulled me close to him, and pressed his lips onto mine. At first I was stunned but he then brought one of his hands to the side of my face. As we parted he brushed back my golden hair.

"Suki...I..." He began to say, but being someone he just said could be of no disrespect to anybody. I put both of my hands to his face and pulled him in for another deep kiss. This one was more lingering. He wanted more of me, as I wanted much more of him. Without either of us speaking a word he took hold of my hand, kissed it gently, and led me to his room.

Eichuu's room was enormous. Yet, I would expect nothing less from a vice-shogun. We made our way to the bed. Each step we took we kissed, more passionately then the last. Eichuu disrobed quickly as I did the same. He lowered me onto his bed, as lowered himself on top of me, running his hands all over my body. We were becoming more fervent in our desirers. Just before I lost all thought, I had to ask him something.

"Eichuu..." I said in a low voice as he continued to message my neck with his mouth.

"Yes..."

"Do you love me?" He paused in his actions. He kissed me on the forehead and looking deeply into my eyes he responded with a smile, and a yes.

"I fell in love with you the moment I saw you." I kissed him on the lips and slowly trailed the kisses to his ear lobe where I lightly began to bite and sucked on it. Deep groans emerged from his throat, once I trailed my kisses back to his mouth he was wild with passion. One of his hands was slowly circling my breasts that had swelled with arousal. When he entered into me, my mind rushed with the one thought that we were making love. We were one.

Kaen, had realized that she was the warrior now know as Soi. She was in another room with Nakago. Eichuu a had been under the influence of Soi's Bouchuu magic. After realizing this and hearing that she was in love with Nakago he was more then a bit angry. But seeing how it was fruitless, he let her go and fond his real love, Suki.

Soi had made love to Nakago to raise his chi. He was in a deep sleep; lying there as Soi stroked his face. Whispering words of how much she loved and cared about him all these years. Awake or in sleep, he would never return her feelings. All the long years of heartless men who had used her body for their own pleasure. She couldn't be more in love with the one man who not only used her body for his own gain, but who wouldn't even give her a second glance anywhere else. Even when they were having sex he never kissed her not once. To Nakago it was only a necessity to have his chi raised by her. But she knew that deep inside he still had the ability to love. She made her self believe that. It just had to be true. Soi put her head on his chest and dozed off.

In Eichuu's room two bodies lay side by side in dried sweat. Both talking of their past's and future plans, each never wanting the feeling of irresistible love for each other to ever end. "Suki, marry me." The question was incredibly simple, but had left her speechless. For two seconds that is.

"YES! Yes, yes!" She jumped on him again kissing him all over in her excitement.

Laughing he went on, "We can just leave the palace when I get back from my battle with Nakago. We can have a grand house in the city, have lots of children and I'll _be_ the shogun of Kutou."

"Yes, I want all of that. But let's not wait. Let's just leave here tomorrow. Please." Suki rested her head on his chest, as he stroked her hair.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple love. I _have_ to beat Nakago and then _I'll_ be the shogun. Were going into battle tomorrow, but when I get back, everything will be wonderful. I promise." He kissed her affectionately.

"Now let's get some sleep."


	5. End

The next morning Eichuu prepared his troops for combat. Suki was just coming out of Eichuu's room when she spotted Soi running down the hall to the horse stables.

"Kaen! Wait up!" I shouted out to her. She had a bewildered look on her face as she stopped and turned toward me. "Kaen, what's going on? What's the matter?"

"I was out in the court yard when I heard from Eichuu that their going to kill Nakago!" I lowered my eyes in guilt. I remembered Kaen talking about her affections for Nakago, as I also remembered the conversation with Eichuu last night.

"Yes," I said with my voice lowered, "I heard last night from Eichuu that he was planning to attack him. I'm sorry; I tried to talk him out of it but..." Soi turned around and dashed down the hall. "I can't let this happen!" She yelled back to me.

I felt awful and scared about what was happening. I didn't know what to do; I was worried something might happen to Eichuu. Yet at the same time, I hoped Nakago would survive for Kaen. How ironic it all was, that the man from the same dead tribe as me was going to fight to the death the man that I loved with all my heart and soul. There was nothing I could do but wait.

4 Months Later-

"Suki are you almost done stocking those shelves?" The clerk asked.

"Yes, I'm almost done." I turned to him with a kind smile. I had been working at this food and clothing store for a few months now. It was located just outside the city in a quaint little village. I earned enough money to rent the room in the top part of the shop.

"Good, when your finished with that could you please close up the store?"

"Yes, I will." After I closed up I went upstairs to make some dinner for myself. I tried to eat as many healthy and hearty meals as I could. Being four months pregnant wasn't easy. Between eating enough and saving up as much money as I could for the baby, it wasn't impossible, but things would be much easier if Eichuu was here. I thought back to the day Kaen, or as she finally told me her name was now Soi. Came back one last time to the palace to tell me herself that Nakago was victorious, but Eichuu had fallen. I went into hysterics screaming that she was a lair. She stayed with me for awhile until I calmed down and came to terms with what had happened. She went on to tell me that she didn't witness the battle between the two men. But she saw Eichuu lying there on the ground with a sword wound to his stomach. Soi helped me find a place to stay outside the palace. We both said our good-byes after that and we've never seen each other since. It was within a few weeks after that that I realized I was pregnant with Eichuu's child.

Finishing up dinner Suki put a hand on her stomach and looked out the window at the stars.

"I wish you were here Eichuu." She said contently. A knock came at her door. She wasn't sure who it was, especially being so late at night. Opening the door to a young man in a cloak she stepped back in disbelief. Looking deep into her eyes, just like he did many months ago, he took both his hands and put them on her waist and pulled her in close.

"Suki...I've finally found you." Eichuu pulled back his hood.

"Eichuu, is it...it can't be you. You died...Soi told me you had died..." Suki touched his face.

"I was badly injured, but never dead. I couldn't leave you. Anyway," he said with a grin, "I promised you that we would be together when I got back," he chuckled a little, "even if it took me a few months. I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." Eichuu leaned in slowly and kissed her softly. Suki, who was now crying, held him tightly.

"Eichuu, I missed you so much. I love you, I love you so much Eichuu!" They kissed several times before he ran his eyes up and down her, taking her all in. Before he said anything else she told him that she was pregnant with his child. Now he was the one in disbelief. Both overwhelmed by happiness. Life together was more complete and fulfilling then the two of them could have imagined.


End file.
